Poll History
This page is a record of polls conducted on the home page of this wiki. Polls on this page are still live, so feel free to add your vote! 2014 April 2nd - June 2nd Which team is your favorite? Sohoku Hakogaku Kyofushi Hiroshima :Results as of June 2nd :Sohoku: 210 votes :Hakogaku: 73 votes :Kyofushi: 39 votes :Hiroshima: 6 votes June 2nd - July 2nd Which member of team Sohoku is your favorite? Onoda Sakamichi Imaizumi Shunsuke Naruko Shoukichi Makishima Yusuke Kinjou Shingo Tadokoro Jin Teshima Junta Aoyagi Hajime Sugimoto Terufumi Koga Kimitaka Kaburagi Issa Danchiku Ryuuhou Sugimoto Sadatoki I can't choose! :Results as of July 2nd :Makishima Yusuke: 167 votes :Onoda Sakamichi: 111 votes :Naruko Shoukichi: 56 votes :Imaizumi Shunsuke: 37 votes :Kinjou Shingo: 23 votes :Teshima Junta: 22 votes :Aoyagi Hajime: 20 votes :Tadokoro Jin: 17 votes :I can't choose!: 15 votes :Sugimoto Terufumi: 4 votes :Kaburagi Issa: 2 votes :Sugimoto Sadatoki: 2 votes :Danchiku Ryuuhou: 0 votes :Koga Kimitaka: 0 votes July 2nd - August 2nd Which member of team Hakogaku is your favorite? Manami Sangaku Toudou Jinpachi Fukutomi Juichi Arakita Yasutomo Shinkai Hayato Izumida Touichirou Ashikiba Takuto Kuroda Yukinari Shinkai Yuto Doubashi Masakiyo I can't choose! :Results as of August 2nd :Toudou Jinpachi: 115 votes :Manami Sangaku: 75 votes :Arakita Yasutomo: 74 votes :Shinkai Hayato: 46 votes :Izumida Touichirou: 19 votes :Fukutomi Juichi: 11 votes :Ashikiba Takuto: 11 votes :Shinkai Yuto: 6 votes :I can't choose!: 6 votes :Kuroda Yukinari: 2 votes :Doubashi Masakiyo: 1 vote August 2nd - September 4th Which member of team Kyofushi is your favorite? Midousuji Akira Ishigaki Koutarou Mizuta Nobuyuki Ihara Tomoya Yamaguchi Tsuji Akihisa Kishigami Komari Hironishi I can't choose! :Results as of September 4th :Ishigaki Koutarou: 53 votes :Midousuji Akira: 52 votes :Kishigami Komari: 12 votes :Mizuta Nobuyuki: 6 votes :I can't choose!: 5 votes :Tsuji Akihisa: 3 votes :Hironishi: 2 votes :Ihara Tomoya: 1 vote :Yamaguchi: 1 vote September 4th - October 4th Which sprinter is your favorite? Naruko Shoukichi Tadokoro Jin Aoyagi Hajime Kaburagi Issa Shinkai Hayato Izumida Touichirou Doubashi Masakiyo Yamaguchi Ihara Tomoya Machimiya Eikichi Ibitani Higashimura I can't choose! :Results as of October 4th :Naruko Shoukichi: 42 votes :Shinkai Hayato: 40 votes :Aoyagi Hajime: 25 votes :Tadokoro Jin: 15 votes :Izumida Touichirou: 11 votes :I can't choose!: 7 votes :Kaburagi Issa: 1 vote :Yamaguchi: 1 vote :Doubashi Masakiyo: 0 votes :Ihara Tomoya: 0 votes :Machimiya Eikichi: 0 votes :Ibitani: 0 votes :Higashimura: 0 votes October 4th - November 4th Which climber is your favorite? Onoda Sakamichi Makishima Yusuke Teshima Junta Toudou Jinpachi Manami Sangaku Kuroda Yukinari Ashikiba Takuto Shinkai Yuto Tsuji Akihisa Tatebayashi Motonari I can't choose! :Results as of November 4th :Makishima Yusuke: 69 votes :Onoda Sakamichi: 67 votes :Manami Sangaku: 37 votes :Toudou Jinpachi: 35 votes :Teshima Junta: 11 votes :Shinkai Yuto: 11 votes :I can't choose!: 5 votes :Ashikiba Takuto: 2 votes :Kuroda Yukinari: 1 vote :Tsuji Akihisa: 1 vote :Tatebayashi Motonari: 1 vote November 4th - December 4th Which all-rounder is your favorite? Imaizumi Shunsuke Kinjou Shingo Sugimoto Terufumi Koga Kimitaka Fukutomi Juichi Arakita Yasutomo Midousuji Akira Ishigaki Koutarou Mizuta Nobuyuki Kishigami Komari I can't choose! :Results as of December 4th :Arakita Yasutomo: 65 votes :Midousuji Akira: 58 votes :Kinjou Shingo: 29 votes :Imaizumi Shunsuke: 27 votes :Ishigaki Koutarou: 6 votes :Kishigami Komari: 5 votes :I can't choose!: 5 votes :Fukutomi Juichi: 4 votes :Mizuta Nobuyuki: 2 votes :Sugimoto Terufumi: 1 vote :Koga Kimitaka: 0 votes December 4th - January 4th Which team's cycling uniform design is your favorite? Sohoku Hakogaku Kyofushi Hiroshima I can't choose! :Results as of January 4th :Hakogaku: 65 votes :Kyofushi: 58 votes :Sohoku: 17 votes :I can't choose!: 5 votes :Hiroshima: 3 votes 2015 January 4th - June 20th Which anime opening song is your favorite? Reclimb Yowamushi na Honoo Be As One Determination Remind I can't choose! :Results as of June 20th :Yowamushi na Honoo: 162 votes :I can't choose!: 40 votes :Be As One: 35 votes :Remind: 28 votes :Reclimb: 27 votes :Determination: 26 votes June 20th - July 16th (2019) Which character would you most like to see animated? Koga Kimitaka Sugimoto Sadatoki Kaburagi Issa Danchiku Ryuuhou Ashikiba Takuto Doubashi Masakiyo Shinkai Yuuto Kishigami Komari Other I can't choose! :Results as of July 16th (2019) :Shinkai Yuuto: 169 votes :Ashikiba Takuto: 78 votes :Kishigami Komari: 75 votes :I can't choose!: 55 votes :Kaburagi Issa: 35 votes :Koga Kimitaka: 31 votes :Other: 27 votes :Sugimoto Sadatoki: 19 votes :Doubashi Masakiyo: 14 votes :Danchiku Ryuuhou: 11 votes 2019 July 16th - August 3rd Which Team Will Win The 42nd Summer Inter High? Sohoku High School Hakone Academy Kyoto Fushimi Senior High School Hiroshima Kureminami Technical School Kumamoto Daiichi Senior High School Other I can't choose! :Results as of August 3rd (2019) :Sohoku High School: 2 votes :I can't choose!: 2 votes :Hakone Academy: 0 votes :Kyoto Fushimi Senior High School: 0 votes :Hiroshima Kureminami Technical School: 0 votes :Kumamoto Daiichi Senior High School: 0 votes :Other: 0 votes August 3rd - ? :poll currently on home page Category:Community